Machinedramon's Glory
by AmusingAnomaly
Summary: What happens if Machinedramon actually knows what to do when it comes to dealing with the Digidestined?


Alternative Episode – Machinedramon's Glory

"You Digidestined think you can match my extraordinary power! Well, you think wrong!"

Machinedramon aimed his powerful cannons at his opponents, and blasted a barrage of energy at the Digidestined. The kids took cover behind some fallen concrete. The ground shook as each of the blasts exploded upon impact causing dust to fly up and debris scattering about. Their digmon prepared to issue another attack.

"Electro-shocker!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Wing Blade!"

The light arrow, firey wing and electric ball struck Machinedramon, but the attacks vapourized off him, leaving him unharmed.

"You think you're so tough!" Kari confidently declared, arising from her hiding place behind the concrete slab. She turned, facing the imposing robot. "Let's see you take on my army of loyal followers! Go Numemon!"

A slew of green slug-monsters relentlessly began to crawl up Machinedramon's body until the dragon looked as if he was made of just the slugs.

"Catastrophe!" he angrily cried, detonating his entire body, sending the slugs into oblivion.

"NOOOOO!" Kari cried in horror. "Who's going to worship me now?"

"Get down, Kari!" Tai yelled, pulling his senseless sister from the fray. Machinedramon fired more Giga Cannons at the buildings surrounding the children. The walls crumbled, and large slabs fell overhead. The partner-digimon caught the falling concrete in time to give them a chance to escape. The Digidestined ran as fast as they could down the ravaged street. They stopped in their tracks as two large digimon landed before them. They were two of the most vile creatures blocking their path. Standing directly in front of them were Machinedramon's two henchmen, Megadramon and Gigadramon.

"No one goes any further!" one declared.

"Stay where you are and you won't get hurt ... too much," the other one added with a grin.

The two serpentine, cyborg-dragons aimed their arm cannons at the Digidestined, preparing to attack at any given moment.

"Well-done, my servants," Machinedramon declared as he approached the kids. "There is no escape. Your fate is sealed."

"Well I think you should re-think that!" Angemon cried. "Hand of Fate! Hunngghh!"

A beam of light shot out of the angel's hand and landed square onto Machinedramon's face. Seeing as it was a beam of light, it reflected off of the metal dragon right back at the angel. Angemon fell helplessly to the ground, where T.K. Inspected to see if he was all right.

"I guess my fate is confirmed," the angel morosely commented.

"Now, my minions – assemble!" His huge army of tanks and robots quickly surrounded the Digidestined all prepared to attack. "On the count of three," the metal beast spoke menacingly in his mechanized, robotic voice. "One ..."

"Tai, I guess this is it," Matt quipped hopelessly.

"We're done for!" Mimi cried out loud.

"There's no way we can logically win now! There's too many Digimon around us!" Izzy stated blankly.

"I want to go home!" Kari shouted, tears welling up.

"Two ..."

"We can still beat them!" Tai unreasonably encouraged. "I have a plan!"

"OK, what is it?" Sora asked desperately.

"I dunno," Tai shrugged. "We've pretty much lost."

"THREE!"

All at once, missles flew, high-energy blasts and beams were fired. Machinedramon laughed sinisterly as he blasted his enemies with his overpowering cannons. Megadramon and Gigadramon sent barrages of missles and charged energy shots. Devastation overwrought the city as pieces of concrete broke apart, debris flew and dust scattered everywhere.

"Cease fire!" Machinedramon spoke loudly. Everyone stopped. As the dust settled, something could be seen forming in the center of the carnage. It was a deep crater which contained nothing. The Digidestined were finally defeated by the sophisticated engineering that is Machinedramon. "Too easy," he commented under his breath. He turned around and started towards his lair.


End file.
